This invention relates to new safe natural drug, which is prevention of cancer and control of cancer cells. Specifically, this invention provides methods for producing of Berberine and Baicalin.
Also, the present invention proved a new radioimmunoassay (RIA) method for precise determination of Berberine and Baicalin. The RIA is an efficient analytical method for large clinical programs including double blind analysis (DBA), and good clinical practice (GCP).